


Première mission

by BeatriceAubeterre



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen, Genetic Engineering, Human Weapon, Introspection, finding one's place
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAubeterre/pseuds/BeatriceAubeterre
Summary: Les réflexions d'un certain Supertrooper à l'aube de sa première mission en tant que ranger.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Première mission

Première mission sur le terrain.

Un terrain bien plus étendu que celui sur lequel il a été entraîné des années durant, depuis qu'il est assez âgé pour courir avec une arme entre les mains. Même les exercices sous un feu réel, au cours desquels il sentait le souffle du danger sur sa nuque, ne l'ont pas préparé à cette réalité bien plus vaste, plus imprévisible. A cette pensée, il ressent un enthousiasme qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années… depuis, en fait, qu'il a commencé à s'interroger sur le sens d'une vie dédiée au seul combat. Même pour une créature telle que lui, une arme vivante crée par les humains pour assurer leur protection face à un danger qui les dépassait.

Mais son destin s'est infléchi : il ne combattra pas aux côtés de ses semblables, ses aînés dévorés de mépris et de jalousie, qui lui ont appris que la confiance était un vain mot et qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui seul. Ses nouveaux équipiers sont humains, mais ce n'est pas l'élément déterminant qui les rend meilleurs. C'est l'élément déterminant qui le rend différent, même s'il l'a toujours été, même parmi les siens.

Quand il se regarde dans le miroir dans ses quartiers exigus, il tente de se voir comme les humains le perçoivent. Rien, en apparence, ne le sépare d'eux : son physique est même jugé plaisant, par les femmes en particulier. Sa haute taille, la puissante mais élégante musculature qui le fait évoluer comme un grand prédateur, sa chevelure de platine, ses yeux olivine frangés de cils d'or sombre semblent les attirer… les fasciner même.

Ses traits ciselés et l'armure de dureté qu'il s'est forgée au fil du temps masquent efficacement son âge véritable. Non que cela ait une quelconque importance : il a atteint sa maturité physique et se trouve pleinement opérationnel. Il n'est plus l' « avorton » que ses semblables se plaisaient à persécuter au nom de la loi du plus fort. Mais il sait depuis toujours que pour les humains, la jeunesse suscite avant tout un instinct de protection – et c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite voir ses équipiers éprouver à son égard. Même si sa froideur et sa réserve, dont il ne sort que pour laisser libre court à une ironie mordante, devrait les en dissuader.

Quand bien même aucun de ses ordres ne le stipule, il considère que son devoir n'est pas de devenir leur ami ou leur égal, mais de les protéger coûte que coûte, leur servir de rempart de son corps presque indestructible, d'effectuer les actions les plus dangereuses à leur place, de se servir de ses sens sur-développés et ses compétences destructrices pour leur éviter autant que possible d'être exposés au danger. A quoi pourrait-il servir d'autre, d'ailleurs ? Certainement pas à penser… La réflexion, l'ingéniosité sont des armes à double tranchant, celles l'ont toujours placé à part, qui lui ont permis de maîtriser la masse enragée qu'étaient devenus ses semblables et de les livrer à la merci des humains. Il est tellement plus simple, tellement plus sûr de n'être... qu'une arme.

Il ferme les yeux brièvement, soulagé à la pensée que cette première expédition sera une mission régulière, pas l'une de ces corvées de chasseur de prime que le Bureau des Gouvernants a décidé de lui imposer en contrepartie de son intégration dans un corps régulier. Même s'il n'est qu'une arme, il n'est ni aussi stupide, ni aussi naïf que ces humains le croient : il sait reconnaître le chantage et la manipulation. Il comprend la nécessité de rattraper ceux de ses anciens compagnons qui ont pu prendre la fuite : leurs pouvoirs, conjugués à la rage profonde qu'ils ressentent et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de comprendre, pourraient mettre l'univers connu à feu et à sens. Il est le seul qui puisse se mesurer à eux. Mais il saisit également qu'il n'est qu'un pion dans un jeu qui le dépasse. Un jeu qui permet au Bureau des Gouvernants de conserver un moyen de pression contre son mentor et protecteur, que les événements majeurs de ces dernières années ont placé dans une position trop prééminente à leur goût.

Est-ce pour cela que l'homme qu'il respecte par dessus tout s'est sensiblement éloigné de lui ? Qu'il a cessé de le traiter de façon différente des autres unités – des humains désormais – placés sous ses ordres ? Que ses félicitations et ses appréciations se sont faites plus rares ? Qu'il ne pose plus sa main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il a bien agi ? Il en ressent un étrange sentiment de vide, qu'il peine à comprendre. Un peu similaire à celui qu'il a éprouvé quand la seule parmi ses semblables qui tentait de le comprendre a refusé de le suivre dans son choix de rester loyal aux humains. Mais aussi subtilement différent.

Si ses anciens compagnons le voyaient à présent, ils railleraient l'uniforme qu'il porte désormais, il y verraient le symbole de sa soumission, eux qui se sont toujours battus entre eux comme des chiens au pieds de leurs maîtres, tandis que lui œuvrait par petites touches à poser son indépendance. Il ignore ce que les généticiens ont combiné à la chaîne baroque qui lui sert d'ADN, mais il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que le soupçon d'animalité qu'il possède en lui le rend plus « chat » que « chien ». Il se soumet à ce qu'il est, à ce qu'on attend de lui, mais parce que c'est son choix. Et même si pour le moment, il n'a guère d'alternative, il apprendra à les forger lui même.

Il ne connaît toujours pas le sens de la vie, mais à présent, il n'est pas certain que les humains le sachent non plus. Il sait d'où il vient. L'oublier serait illusoire. Mais malgré toutes les entraves placées sur sa route, il s'est juré de déterminer son propre chemin, autant qu'il le peut. Pas à pas.

La destinée est une question de choix.


End file.
